1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation assemblies, and particularly to a heat dissipation assembly that readily dissipates heat generated by a microprocessor used in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices, such as a microprocessor, used in a computer system, radiate very large amount of heat, which increases the operating temperature of the devices. In cases that the heat increases severely, the devices may overheat to the point that it influences data processing speed and efficiency, or can even cause permanent damage.